


A Sad Story

by HGGoods



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods





	A Sad Story

Cass究竟重生了几次，连他自己也快记不清楚了。在天使漫长的生命中，Cass记得住的事情不多——在地狱里寻找一个人类甘受折磨四十年——算是他记得最清楚的了。不过也只记得住那些伤痛，但是他救的那个人却几乎已经忘记了。

时间对于Cass来说，就如同阳光之于人类，起码五十亿年之内，都充裕得很。

天使也曾回忆过，那是一个怎样的场景，黑暗的液体和肮脏的空气是怎样的腐蚀着一个年轻的天使，就像活生生把他扔进了硫酸中。

但是忘记了就是忘记了，忘记了救谁，忘了为什么能坚持下来，甚至忘记了为什么要救那个人。

就连Raphael都死了很久了。他还记得，是他杀死了Raphael，用Lucifer曾经对待自己的方式。有点恨他，那个第一个背叛父亲的天使。

父亲是谁。

Cass仍旧记不起来，也许他根本没有见过自己的父亲，也许自己的父亲也根本不存在。他日复一日的看着自己的天堂，单调乏味，有时会出现一辆车，样式古旧，纯黑色，发动引擎时嗡嗡作响，他不记得这辆车是谁的，叫什么名字。

有时会出现一栋小屋，天使走进去，没有所谓熟悉的气息扑面而来，只有灰尘和发霉的味道。他逛遍了所有的角落，发现了很多有趣的东西，驱逐天使的符咒，困住恶魔的圆圈，铜墙铁壁的地下室。还有一次，那栋小屋跟平常的不一样，尘土的味道更浓，也更加破烂不堪，他发现了一个轮椅，还有散落一地的照片，他在照片上看到了自己，更准确的说，看到了自己的皮囊。

那上面有着从未有过的笑容，也许是Jimmy的。天，谁是Jimmy。

有时会冒出一两个人，反正不过是记忆的闪现，Cass也并没有为此在意过。大部分的时候Castiel会找到一些天使，比如Michael。对了，他把Lucifer和Michael都从那个洞里面弄了出来，Lucifer假意臣服于Cass的强大，保证再不会入侵人间。Michael感受到了Cass那如同父亲的力量，表示效忠。

Michael是Cass见过的最聪明的天使，他强大，有手腕，能把天堂其他的天使管理得很好，虽然不断有天使堕落，变成人类，变成恶魔，变成他们想变成的任何东西。

Cass会和Michael一起去人间。

他们偶尔会互相问问，对方的皮囊是谁，但是谁也记不清。Michael记性会好一些，他每次都会说一些名字，像Johnny，Jake，或者Jack什么的，每次都不一样，而Cass则完全不记得。

天使觉得自己是上帝。他曾经问过一些天使，就拿Michael来说，他问：“我是谁。”

Michael回答：“我们的父亲，上帝。”

“我是上帝。”

“没错，您是。”

“上帝有名字吗？”

“上帝的名字就是上帝。”

大部分的天使都这么回答，后来渐渐地，Cass也忘记了自己的名字。忘记了那个拗口的名字，Castiel。

不过好在，他知道自己名字的那些个时候他也不清楚是谁起的名字。

人们叫他上帝，天使们叫他父亲。

他的力量的大部分来源是炼狱的灵魂，而现在他的大部分力量来自信仰。无数人信仰他，于是他几乎越来越强。但是他无法感受到。

他几乎可以穿越到任何时间任何空间，就像这个世界这个宇宙已经完完全全的属于他了。

但是他并不常常这么做，他更喜欢去其他人的天堂。有一次他去了一个女人和一个男人共有的天堂，那是一间酒吧，一个男人喜欢用刀划开易拉罐的中间，一个女人总是看起来很有智慧。

那两个人看起来认识他，叫他Cass。

可是Cass是谁。他没有理会，他又不是Cass。

但是他的确很喜欢去看他们俩，刚开始一百年一去。那时他们两个人看起来过得都很幸福，过了一千年之后，两个人都面如死灰。

他很疑惑，这里是天堂，为什么还有人不幸福。

不过没有回答，他得到的唯一的信息就是：怎么样才能死掉。

他的回答看起来很随意，这里是天堂，你们已经死去。那两人的眼里出现绝望，他们想象出尖锐的东西，刺向各种要害，可是那都是想象出来的，根本不可能伤害到他们。

愚蠢。

他去了人间。很多人祈求永生，他就想到了那一男一女——人为什么要活那么长远，连天堂的日子都会厌倦，在人间这样的地方一直活下去，又有什么意思呢。

现在的人间也变得乏味，于是他开始回到过去。没有目的，他第一次去的地方看起来陌生而诡异。

一间长条形的仓库，他看到两个人类在仓库里不停的涂抹着各种符咒。他仔细观察着其中一个，不认识。他坐在一个椅子上，看着两个人忙来忙去，不知道为什么，他并不想离开。

突然一种奇怪的感觉涌上他的脑袋，有一个天使要出现。

现在他已经是上帝，只要他想隐匿，任何一个天使都发现不了他。他坐在那里，等着那个天使出现。突然他不耐烦了，他想离开，于是，他离开了。

他刚走，那个天使就出现了，翅膀的巨大阴影。然后那个天使说：“我是Castiel，侍奉上帝的天使。”

其中的一个男人把刀刺入了Castiel的心脏。

离开的他突然没来由的觉得心脏抽搐了一下，可是，他是上帝，他根本没有心脏。

他又穿越到了某一年，一间拥挤狭窄的屋子，里面堆满了乱七八糟的东西。他站在角落，屋子里正进行着一场战斗，还是那个叫Castiel的天使，那个天使在人类的利刃下看起来强大，但在大天使面前，Castiel太弱小了。

他看着那个天使，战斗到只剩最后一点荣光。那曾经明亮的温暖的他的父亲赐予他的荣光渐渐黯淡，就像雨夜摇曳着的一根蜡烛。他眨了一下眼睛，那个叫Castiel的天使的荣光就熄灭了，整间屋子突然变得冰冷。他看到角落里瑟瑟发抖的男人，看着不可一世的大天使离开了。

一种力量驱使着他，命令着他，在他耳边尖叫：救活那个叫Castiel的天使，你是上帝，你是他的父亲。你拥有整个宇宙，并且你爱那个天使，那个苍白的圣洁的光明的天使，他比天堂里任何一个强大的天使都值得你去爱。

于是他挥了挥手，救活了那个天使，但是他并没有让Castiel立刻醒来，同样抹去了他大部分能力。他觉得有得必有失，Castiel需要支付复活的代价。

时间越长，他也就越无法忘记那个叫Castiel的天使，他从来没在天堂里见到这种天使，死脑筋，认死理，起码在天使遇到Dean Winchester之前是这样的。

大概在一百年之前。

他找到了两个天使，Anna和Uriel，这两个天使他都不喜欢。一个太自由散漫，一个太冷酷无情并且自以为是。但是，他就这样把三个天使组成了一个Team，他觉得Cass的固执和坚持能改变Anna，正直和慈悲以及中庸能改变Uriel，但是他毕竟不是创造了天使的那个上帝， 结果所有人都知道。

Anna变成了人类，Uriel背叛了天堂。

只有Castiel，一成不变。遵循他的父亲，遵循他的信仰。

他也一如既往的看着那个天使，就如同他的角色——上帝一样俯视着人间以及他的天使。

他再次穿越时间和空间的临界点，一眨眼的感觉让他就像推开了一扇门，他看到Castiel，赤裸着上身，身上刻着驱逐天使的符咒，鲜血顺着伤口滑下，就像那伤口是刻在他身上的一样。

可是他是上帝，他怎么会有肉体。但是，他伸出手——他确实拥有手。这让他吃惊，但是更让他目瞪口呆的是那个天使，天使的手按住了符咒，就像某种牵引和撕扯，符咒发出刺眼的光，那些强大的天使消失了，只剩虚弱的Castiel躺在地上。

天使睁大眼睛，他走过去，仔细的观察。那双蓝色的眼睛里没有任何后悔与悲伤，甚至疼痛都没有，只有坚定，甚至自豪。他看着那双眼睛，自己的心理竟然溢满了悲伤，他忍不住想要抚摸他，但是，天使突然闭上了双眼，呼吸也越来越缓慢。

他——作为上帝，知道刚才眼前的天使做了什么。拿鲜血和荣光驱逐了天使们，然而为了什么呢？他不禁回头去看，那两兄弟，不，那三兄弟正互相扶持着想要逃出来。

而他的天使，他的Castiel正躺在地上，一点一点失去呼吸。

他蹲在天使旁边，看着Adam留在房间里，Dean扶着Sam逃了出去，再没回头。他等了又等，太阳不断的升起落下，然后他能看到的就只有被阳光照射的天使安静的脸庞和黑夜的沉默。

再无其他。

他只能伸出手，再次拯救了那个天使。

因为，除了他，都没有人来看一眼这个天使。他的胸腔充满了悲伤，但是没有愤怒，这是理所应当的。他是上帝，他是天使的父亲，由他来拯救它，理所应当。

####

他准备去一次2014年，那个只存在于Dean和Zach的世界。

他看到了那个天使，Castiel，嗑药，泡妞，但是依旧勇敢而正义。天使一面逃避恐惧，一面又直面恐惧。Cass依旧对那个人类惟命是从，天使叫他人类的领袖，笑容破碎而惨淡。但是人类选择无视——毕竟那是2009年的Dean Winchester，而2014年Dean已经习惯了每日只嗑药喝酒做爱却不吃饭的天使，也习惯了底下的人会偶尔提起的Castiel——据说那个人曾经是天使哦。

他也在寻找Castiel的荣光。

可是无果。也许是Zach这么想的，毕竟这是他创造的世界。

他曾经进入到Castiel的内心，2014年的Castiel已经根本不相信自己的父亲存在了。天使孤独而绝望，拿药品和酒精来填满空虚，拿调笑和做爱来粉饰痛苦。

但是Castiel从来没和Dean说过这些，2014的Dean，而后者也非常配合，从来不问。巨大的默契反而像横亘在两个人之间的双刃剑，一面不断的划烂Cass的面具，一面不断的刺痛Dean真实的内心。

反正世界末日了，反正早晚都要死，疼就疼吧。人类领袖如是想。

反正已经不是天使了，反正也没人在乎，碎就碎吧。天使如是想。

但他没办法这么想，他准备告诉这个虚构的Cass，上帝是存在的。可是就这么一会，炸弹轰然炸开，白衣的Sam端着红酒，恐惧的人类领袖失去了一切。

他觉得前所未有的痛苦，他该离开2014年了，离开这个破碎的虚构的2014年。即使是上帝，也无法承受。

###

他并没有注意自己一直在拯救Castiel，或者说他选择性遗忘了。

时间成为他随手指的一点，比如现在，他身处地狱。黑暗和肮脏淹没了这里，而这样的地狱竟然唤起了他的一丝丝恐惧。他是上帝，他怎么会害怕。

然后他前行，看到了浑身伤口的Castiel。他总能在时间的洪流中看到这个天使，也总能准确的找到天使最狼狈的时候。

地狱里，天使不必隐藏自己的翅膀，那该是洁白的巨大的富有张力的翅膀，而此时，混杂着黑色血液的伤口，一点点腐烂，无精打采的耷拉着的翅膀，和满身是伤，疲惫不堪的天使。

他有点熟悉眼前这一幕，就好像他经历过一样。

一瞬间，他痛苦不堪。

于是他逃离了，第一次，作为一个上帝，软弱的落荒而逃。

他控制着时间，逃到了一个时间洪流汇集的地方。

他看到Adam，被Michael附身的Adam，被Lucifer附身的Sam，他来得晚了一点。正好看到Lucifer一个响指，Castiel变成碎块，血肉模糊的一团。

他痛苦的哭泣，跪在地上，如同Dean看着掉入洞中的Sam一样。他颤抖着双手复活了Cass，给予他荣光。

然后，他再次落荒而逃。

他回到了天堂，时间和空间准确的天堂。

他坐在上帝的王座上，看着属于他的天堂。回忆，过去，和最美好的。摆在他面前的竟然全部都是那个天使，Castiel。天使和Dean并肩作战，失去了荣光之后学会了，嗑药做爱的2014年，站在被困在火圈的Raphael面前被雨打湿了脸颊，假装FBI拿倒了证件，在那个妓女面前紧张的表情，Sam不肯跟他拥抱的场景……

他的天堂里充满了Castiel和Dean Winchester以及Sam Winchester。

他走下王座，走入回忆。

他看到，Castiel站在兄弟俩面前，骄傲睥睨一切的说：“我是New God，你们要对我俯首称臣。”

他转身看到了一面巨大的镜子，镜子中有四个身影。

Dean，Sam，Castiel，还有他自己。他缓慢的走向镜子，镜子中的面容熟悉得不能再熟悉，正是现在发表着新帝演说的Castiel。

这世界上果然不存在上帝，从头到尾就只有天使Castiel。

他有点相信2014年了。

一个悲伤的故事不在于信仰的破灭，不在于死前的孤独无助，也不在于朋友的背叛和不信任，而是从头到尾什么都不存在——信仰，友谊，生死相托，都不存在。

只有自己。

Castiel沉默的走向自己的王座，孤独，寂寞，他一只手拄着下巴，眼神中寂寥空旷，他看着人间，发现原来什么都不属于他。

天堂，人间，地狱。

只有他孤身一人，坐在天堂的王座上，王座之下，是森森的白骨和冰冷的回忆。


End file.
